


All the Colors of You

by gabstar



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bart Perspective, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, artist!Bart, headcanons, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabstar/pseuds/gabstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart wonders what Jaime would be like as a painting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Colors of You

The clouds were glowing like dying embers as they hovered over the setting El Paso sun. Bart was captivated by the shimmering hues of red, orange and gold spilling out onto the sandy desert hills. In his earliest memories he could recall his mother with paint-stained hands and a bright smile pointing to the sky and asking, “What do you see, sunshine? What do you see?” And Bart would list all the colors entwined with the wind, and the shapes molded into the clouds, and the stories hidden in rustle of the leaves. His mother would capture them with her paintbrush and immortalize them on canvas. Bart supposed he might’ve grown to be an artist too, if the Reach hadn’t intervened. The memory left a hollow ache in the pit of his stomach.

“You okay, hermano?”

Bart was jolted out of thought and he turned to see Jaime, de-armoring as he approached him.

“What? Oh, yeah, crash hermano, I’m totally crash.”

Jaime still gave him a funny look. “I’ve never seen you standing so still before.”

“Oh,” Bart looked at his feet, an odd flush rising to his face at the arrival of his closest friend. “It was just—The sunset. It’s—it’s really beautiful.”

Jaime’s face softened and something inside Bart’s heart softened along with it. “Yeah, it is, isn’t it?”

Bart swallowed. “Yeah…”

Jaime stood at Bart’s side, joining him in watching the fading blaze of the sun. Bart became acutely aware of how little space there was between them. He could feel Jaime’s familiar heat seeping off his body and there was an ache inside him desperate to envelope himself in it. The speedster shoved his hands in his pockets to refrain.

“So, you wanted to talk to me?” Bart asked, clearing his throat.

“Oh yeah,” Jaime said, rubbing the back of his neck. The colors of the sunset blended into his skin and shone off the taller boy’s dark eyes in fragments like broken glass. “Yeah, about that—”

Bart stared at the colors in Jaime’s eyes; the urge to capture the image of this beautiful boy was so powerful it sent tingles all the way to Bart’s twitching fingers. Maybe now that the Earth had been freed from the Reach, Bart could become an artist after all.

“I was just wondering… You know, we’ve been spending a lot of time together and—” Jaime tried.

How would Bart get that perfect shade of caramel skin? How would he recreate the angles on his face that cast long shadows across his cheeks? How would he paint the curves of Jaime’s lips to make them look so tempting?

“I—I really like you. I mean, I’ve always liked you but it’s just— it’s just different now and—and I’m not sure how to say it I—”

He hoped he would be able to catch the glimmer of hope Jaime carried in his eyes, the kindness on his mouth, and the warmth he spread through his mere presence. He hoped people could see how important this boy was with just one look. He wanted everyone to see Jaime the way he did.

“I’m totally messing this up, hermano, I’m sorry, I just think—I think--I-think-I’m-falling-in- love-with-you.” Jaime rushed the last sentence as if it were the only way to get it out. His mouth hung open with the admission, as if shocked with his own honesty.  
  
Bart blinked. “What?”

“Nothing,” Jaime said quickly. “Nothing I was just—”

Warm butterflies spread throughout Bart’s body. “You think you’re falling in love with me?”

“I mean, I don’t know, I’ve never been in love before and maybe I’m going a little fast I mean we did only meet a few months ago and you’re only fourteen and—”

“But you think you’re falling in love with me?” Bart repeated, his heart racing.

“Yes,” Jaime confessed.

Bart pulled the older boy down to his height and kissed him. Jaime tasted like sunshine and summer rain and filled Bart with colors as he kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Bart’s waist tightly. Bart deepened the kiss, trying to memorize the shape of Jaime’s mouth. He ran his fingers over Jaime’s face to feel the curves and dips, remembering each detail on his skin. Jaime moaned into his mouth and Bart wished he could paint noises that sounded so wonderful.

Bart pulled back slightly pressing their foreheads together. “By the way, I like fast.”

Jaime laughed nervously. “Okay, but lets not go too fast I mean we still have to tell the Garricks and my parents and Barry and Iris and Wally and I don’t want to rush into anything because we never know and then there is the—”

Bart rolled his eyes. “Oh my god, Jaime shut up,”

He pulled Jaime back to meet his lips and Jaime didn’t speak another word.


End file.
